What the Heart Doesn't Understand
by mahtra
Summary: As the story "What the Heart Wants" will be quite complex and full of acronyms and special terminology, I offer you here a Keyword dictionary of sorts.
1. Law Enforcement

**LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**BEU **- Biker Enforcement Unit

**CBSA **- Canada Border Services Agency (federal law enforcement agency, responsible for border enforcement, immigration enforcement and customs services)

**CIC** - Department of Citizenship and Immigration Canada (responsible for the establishment of policies and processing of permanent and temporary residence visa, refugee protection and citizenship applications)

**CID **- Criminal Investigation Department/Division (fictional Unit in the RB universe, probably the same as Detective Services)

**ETF **- Emergency Task Force (Toronto's version of a SWAT-team)

**FEU **- Firearms Enforcement Unit

**Integrated Gun & Gang Task Force** is comprised of investigative units that include the Gun and Gang Task Force, Firearms Enforcement Unit, Major Project Section and Biker Enforcement Unit.

The majority of the Detectives and support staff who are assigned to the Integrated Gun and Gang Task Force conduct a wide range of criminal investigations, such as: supporting shooting-related investigations; arrest and prosecution of armed persons; smuggling, trafficking and the possession of "crime guns"; large-scale gang organized crime enforcement; enforcement in relation to Outlaw Motorcycle Gang members and their respective hierarchy)

**Hold Up Squad -** (investigation of financial institution and retail business robberies, armoured vehicle robberies, home invasion robberies involving firearms or offensive weapons, and other robbery occurrences that are serial or violent)

**Organized Crime Enforcement **- multi-jurisdictional criminal investigations (sub-units: Asian Organized Crime Task Force, Biker Enforcement Unit, Combined Forces Special Enforcement Unit, Drug Squad, Firearm Enforcement Unit, Gun and Gang Task Force, Hold Up Squad, Major Crime Task Force & Major Project Section)

**OPP **- Ontario Provincial Police (largest deployed police force in Ontario, responsible for providing policing services throughout the province in areas lacking local police forces)

**RMCP **- Royal Mounted Canadian Police (I switched the letters for copyright reasons; fictional federal and national police force of Canada)

**SIU **- Special Investigations Unit (fictional unit in the RB universe, probably the same as Professional Standards-Investigative Unit, in any case Internal Affairs)

**Specialized Operations Command**- consists of Operational Services (Mounted Units, ETF, Court Services, Parking Enforcement...) and Detective Services (Homicide, Sex Crimes, Financial Crimes, Forensic Identification, Intelligence Squad & Organized Crime Enforcement)

**SQ **- Sûreté du Québec (enforces provincial laws, some municipal bylaws, the criminal code, and many other laws throughout Quebec and assists municipal police forces when needed)

**TPS **- Toronto Police Services

* * *

**ATF **- U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (federal law enforcement: unlawful use, manufacture, and possession of firearms and explosives; acts of arson and bombings; and illegal trafficking of alcohol and tobacco products)

**DEA **- U.S. Drug Enforcement Administration (federal law enforcement agency: drug smuggling, coordinating and pursuing U.S. drug investigations abroad)

**DHS** - U.S. Department of Homeland Security (anti-terrorism, Customs and Border Protection, Immigration, Secret Service, ...)

**FBI** - U.S. Federal bureau of investigations (federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency)

**USMS** - U. S. Marshall Services (law enforcement agency, responsible for apprehending wanted fugitives, providing protection for the federal judiciary, transporting federal prisoners, protecting endangered federal witnesses, and managing assets seized from criminal enterprises, carrying out evictions within the District of Columbia)


	2. MC Terminology

**1%** - The 1% symbol is derived from a statement by the American Motorcycle Association (AMA) that 99% of the country's motorcyclists belong to the AMA and are law-abiding individuals. The 1% symbol has thus become the mark of the outlaw bike rider and they display it on their colors, and many have it tattooed on their person.

**Back Pack**- Full club colors tattooed on members' back. Outlaw clubs demand a specific amount of membership time before a back pack can be worn. If the member leaves the club in good standing, the date he left is added to the tattoo. If he leaves in bad standing, the entire tattoo is removed by various methods depending on the severity of the offense. Among removal methods is a complete ink-over (solid black ink-over tattoo to completely cover club color. They have also been cut off or burned off. These methods require hospitalization and sometimes the ex-member does not live through the experience.

**Church** - Club business meeting for full patch holders only. Church is held regularly usually at the clubhouse. Members need to have an excuse to miss church.

**Colors** - A unique club patch (or patches) that are worn on the rider's vest. The official uniform of all outlaw motorcycle gangs. The colors consist of a cut, with club patch on the back (top rocker used for club name, beneath it Club logo plus MC patch, bottom rocker used for territory) , and various other patches and pins attached to the front (1% signifying "outlaw" intent, Club name or location**,** Office or rank held within club, Side patch). Colors belong to the club, are worn only by male members, and are always held sacred by outlaw gang members. There are many protocols concerning club colors that are very similar to American Flag protocols.

**Cut/Cut-off/kutte** - made from leather or denim jackets with their sleeves removed, or cut very short, and often adorned with patches, badges and painted artwork that display motorcycle club affiliations known as colors. The German word "Kutte" means the religious habit of a Christian monk.

**Cutie** - A female picked up off the street and taken to the clubhouse or other place for a party. She is the victim of a gang bang, rape and beating. Later, she is released with threats on her life and family if she talks to police.

**F.T.W.** - Standing for "Fuck the World," these initials are found on membership cards, as tattoos, and are patches or pins on colors.

**Mama** - A female that is property of all club members. She is expected to work at anything she can do to bring finances to the club. She is available to all club members to wash bikes, keep the clubhouse clean, and meet any other needs a club member may have.

**M.C.** - Patch on colors, meaning motorcycle club.

**Old/Ol'/Ole Lady** - Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. In general respected by other Club members.

**Patch Over** - This is similar to when a large business conglomerate buys out another company and they do business as a single unit. Same thing applies to MC's. If a major MC has good relations with a smaller club and they decide the smaller club has some territory or business convenience - or the larger club just needs to grow its numbers and strength, they will absorb the smaller club who will then wear the patch of the dominate club and 'retire' their previous club patch.

**Patch holder** (outlaw/1%er)- A man that has been vetted through months or years of a prospect period and has earned a three piece patch. This patch can't be bought, it must be earned.

**Pached In** - When a new outlaw member is approved for full membership, he is given his full 3 piece patch at a celebration.

**Property Patch **- When a 1%er takes a woman as his Old Lady (wife status), he gives her a vest with a property patch on it which reads :"Property of _biker's club name and his road name_" Example:"Property of Hordes of Chaos - Star"

**Prospect/Striker** - Club probationary member. He may go on runs, but is not allowed to attend 'church' (club business meeting). He must perform any duty that a full patch holder requires of him without hesitation. After this time a unanimous vote must be cast by the membership for acceptance, initiation, and awarding of colors.

**Pull a Train** - For a girl to have sexual inter course with each man in the group, any way he would like it, one after another.

**RUB** - Acronym for Rich Urban Biker

**Run** - A club sanctioned outing for a day, weekend, or week, to a certain location for a party, camping, or special event, sometimes with other chapters and/or clubs.

**Turn Out** - Sending females out to earn money for the club in prostitution.


	3. TPS 10-Codes

While these codes might resemble some of the codes the real TPS uses, please keep in mind that they are fictional!

10-4 Acknowledgement

10-9 Repeat

10-17 Go to ...

10-18 Complete assignment quickly

10-19 Return to station

10-20 What is your location?

10-21 Call by telephone

10-22 Disregard

10-23 Stand by

10-24 Assignment completed

10-25 Contact

10-27 Driver's licence query

10-28 Vehicle registration information

10-29 Check records for wanted

10-31 Pick up

10-32 Units needed

10-33 Emergency, come quick

10-35 Major crime alert

10-37 Drunk

10-38 Investigation alert

10-40 Advise if available

10-39 Purse Snatching

10-40 Stolen/Recovered Vehicle

10-41 Break & Enter

10-42 Armed Robbery

10-43 Sexual Assault

10-44 Homicide/Murder

10-45 Sudden Death

10-46 Suicide/Attempt

10-47 Fraud

10-48 Holding suspect

10-50 Accident (Personal Injury/Property Damage)

10-51 Tow truck needed

10-52 Ambulance needed

10-60 Subject negative

10-61 Subject has record; not wanted

10-62 Subject possibly wanted

10-63 Subject positive hit

10-64 Proceed with caution

10-65 Assist re: wanted person

10-74 Subject is missing

10-78 Need assistance

10-90 Bank alarm

10-92 Person in custody

10-93 Blockade: set up roadblock

10-100 Bomb threat


	4. Police Jargon and Legal Terms

ABH - Assault, bodily harm

ANI/ALI - Automatic Number Identification/Automatic Location Identification

B&E - Break and Enter (burglary)

CAS - Children's Aid Society

CC - Criminal Code of Canada

CNI - Criminal Name Index

CP - Command post

DI - Duty inspector

DL - Driver's Licence

DOA - Dead On Arrival

DOB - Date Of Birth

EDP - Emotionally Disturbed Person

EMS - Emergency Medical Service

ETA - Estimated Time of Arrival

GOA - Gone On Arrival

GBH - Grievous bodily harm

GSW - Gunshot Wound

HBD - Has Been Drinking

HQ - Headquarters

IDENT - Forensic identification unit

K9 - Canine unit

Marker - License plate

MDT - Mobile Data Terminal

MI - Mentally ill person

MVA - Motor Vehicle Accident

NCIC – National Crime Information Centre

NFA – No Further Action

Priority of Life - You rescue hostages first, then officers, then subjects.

PD – Property Damage

PI – Personal Injury

RO – Registered Owner

SIU – Special Investigations Unit

SNR – Signature Not Required

SOCO – Scene Of Crime Officer

TR – Tow Required

TTCI – Technical Traffic Collision Investigator

VSA – Vital Signs Absent

YB – Youth Bureau

YO – Young Offender


	5. Caution, Summary!

**WARNING, Spoiler alert!**_  
_

_After a lot of you guys got discouraged with Sam and Andy in their last chapter, I wanted to explain to you, where I will go with this story. Please do not read further, if you are patient enough and interested in actually reading the story!_

Summary:_  
_

Rule #3. Don't talk to your ex for 60 days. What if it really worked?

During her UC Andy fell for Nick. Not hard, but fell non the less. Now back at Fifteen, Sam is trying to get Andy to give him a chance. She is still wary though and doesn't want anything more than casual dating. Sam misunderstands Nick's visit in Andy's apartment and takes off for weeks. And when he comes back, he is married. Married to his on again-off again first love/ex-fiancé. And even worse Maria is a really great person.

Just in time for Andy to realize that their last heated encounter had more serious consequences than she thought. Pregnant with the child of someone else's husband. Not a situation Andy ever thought she would find herself in. But lucky her, Luke would do anything for her. Tracy is not a fan of the arrangement. She fears that Luke is playing the martyr to make up for his past mistakes. And he seems not to care that he is in for a great deal of heartbreak. Tracy will have to fight to get the man she wants, while Andy will have to deal with lingering feelings towards Nick. And then there is the question with whom she sees her future ... Sam or Luke? Who will it be?

Includes Sam's childhood and family. You will also get more information on Luke's intimacy issues mentioned in season 1.


End file.
